Riddles: Sunshine Style
by KuraiTenshiGabrielle
Summary: Chelsea has a sleepover at her house. All her friends are invited. What if what happened to the girls in the Castanet Region happened to them? The boys came up with riddles too? VaughnXChelsea with side pairings. Rated T for Mark's words o3o R&R


**Well, here it is! "Riddles: Sunshine Style"! I've been meaning to make a sequel to my story "Riddle", the Animal Parade version but I found it too hard to make the riddles until now XD I added MarkXSabrina in this cause I felt bad for her. Everyone makes her really snotty and stuff when really she's just a sweet girl. She's not OCC in this, I think. Other characters might be a bit OCC. Sorry if they are ~ Anyway, Read and Review! :D And enjoy the riddles~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harvest Moon but I came up with the riddles. :P**

* * *

><p>"Your right Natalie!" Julia giggled as she got up off the floor.<p>

The girls of the Sunshine Islands where having a sleepover at the house of the Island's savior and rancher, Chelsea. They were playing charades. Lanna had suggested that they also say stuff that whatever they acted like, would say.

"But seriously Jules, it wasn't that hard..." Natalie muttered as she stood up.

"Hmm... What can I do...?" she wondered out loud.

"Hurry up Nattie! We don't have all night," Chelsea sighed.

"Okay, I got it! Who am I?"

Natalie picked up Chelsea's cowboy hat that she had laying around. Placing it on her head, Natalie folded her arms and stopped smiling. Her lips curved to a frown.

"Hmph," she muttered in a deep voice.

She then pulled the stetson over her eyes and smiled a half smile.

"How did you know porridge was my favorite? Thanks..." she said.

Natalie pulled the stetson out of her eyes. She started to get fed up with no one guessing.

"Ooh, look at me! I'm an anti-social cowboy with a huge crush on Chelsea!" Natalie said in the best girly-man voice she could muster as she danced around in the spot where she was standing.

The girls started to giggle as Chelsea blushed a deep red.

"Huh? What are you doing? Laughing? Never heard of it! Stop it! It's distracting!" Natalie cried in a manly voice.

"Okay Nattie... Your Vaughn, right?" Chelsea whispered.

"'Bout time..." Natalie muttered.

"I'm getting tired of this..." Sabrina said quietly.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Lily.

"It's too early to go to bed yet!" Lanna cried.

"Well, lets think of something else to do," Chelsea suggested.

* * *

><p>"You know, I was hopping they'ed get naked!" Mark laughed as he and the other Sunshine Islands boys looked through the window at the girls.<p>

Vaughn growled as he hit Mark hard on the head.

"Ow..." he whined.

Vaughn sighed. "I can't believe that they know I like her..." he whispered.

"Well Vaughn, I'm sorry to break it to you but, everyone knows you have a crush on Chelsea..." Denny said.

Vaughn sighed again.

"Say, isn't it about time we give them our riddles? I mean, they have nothing else to do..." Elliot trailed off as Vaughn glared at him.

"I agree with him. Lets give the ladies our riddles, shall we?" Will asked.

"Yeah! Then after, I can cook everyone a meal!" Pierre jumped for joy.

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "Fine, hurry to the side of the house and don't look. I'll leave the envolope on the door step and knock."

The boys nodded their heads and raced to the side of the house. Elliot almost tripped, twice.

"Nerd..." Vaughn muttered.

* * *

><p>"We could... Play 'Truth or Dare'," Lanna suggested.<p>

"Played that..." Julia muttered.

"Well we could-" Chelsea was cut off by the knocking of the door.

"I'll be right back," she said as she raced to the door.

Chelsea opened the door to find no one was there.

"Weird..." she uttered as she was going to close the door but the white envolope stopped her.

Chelsea picked it up. It was adressed to her. Looking around one last time, she entered the house again.

"Who was it?" Lily asked.

"Don't know. All that was there was this envolope," Chelsea replied, opening the envolope.

Inside was two peices of paper with writings.

"What does it say...?" Sabrina asked.

Chelsea cleared her throat and started to read out loud.

_"Dear Chelsea and the others,_

_Us boys of the islands came up with a brilliant idea. You've always wanted to know who likes you right? Well tonights your lucky night! On the other peice of paper contains riddles. Each riddle is directed to a girl written by the boy who likes them. They shouldn't be too hard so it'll be easy to figure them out. You must read the riddles out loud to everyone. Even if everyone know who likes that particular girl, you are not aloud to say your answer out. Wait until everyone's riddles are said. Once they are all said and everyone know the answer to their riddle, you are aloud to say._

_Sincerly,_

_Denny_

_Elliot_

_Mark_

_Pierre_

_Will_

_Vaughn"_

Chelsea read.

"Oh my goddess, it's a dream come true!" Lanna cried.

Sabrina blushed. "I hope he likes me..."

"Hmm, someone like me huh? I'm sure they'll be the best peice of treasure I'll ever find," Lily said.

"I hope they like animals..." Julia whispered.

"If they're anything like my brother, well, I ain't dating them," Natalie said casually.

"Well, lets read and find out!" Chelsea cried.

She picked up the other peice of paper. Like the note said, there was riddles on it. Each one written in different handwriting.

"Chelsea, you read out loud," Natalie said.

"Okay."

"The first one is for you, Lanna," Chelsea began.

"Oooh! I can't wait!" she squealed.

_"A Fisherman by Trade_

_"The Ocean currents can be as sharp as a Blade_

_"But your voice is like my savior Mermaid_

_"Helping me home before I get Slayed_

_"I have a pet bird named Popper_

_"And you tell me I live Unproper_

_"You say my House is Dirty_

_"And my responce is 'Your Purty'" _she read.

Lanna's face turned beat read. Julia giggled.

"They're right! These riddles are simple!"

"Yeah," Chelsea agreed. "Anyway, the next one is adressed to Julia."

"Yay! I can't wait!" she said, balling her hands into fists close to her face.

_"A self-esteem issued Boy_

_"And the grandon of Taro, oh Joy_

_"Your cousin calls me a Nerd_

_"But without my glasses, my vision is Blurred_

_"All those things may be True_

_"But I still have a Good Heart_

_"I'm Gentle and Kind_

_"And I like you Too."_

Julia blushed. "That is so sweet..." she mushed.

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Sabrina, your riddle's next," she called.

Sabrina had her eyes squeezed tightly. She was whispering something inaudible.

_"Though I wanted to be a Farmer_

_"I can be your Knight in Shining Armour_

_"I actually live right next Door_

_"In the Hotel so I can see you More_

_"An Ideal gift for Me..._

_"Hmm, let me See..._

_"Rocks, Sticks, even a Weed!_

_"But your the best gift, your what I Need"_

"Yes!" Sabrina squealed.

Everyone laughed. Sabrina's face turned beet red. Everyone knew she had a crush one this particular guy.

"Natalie, your up next!" Chelsea said.

"I swear, if they are anything like my brother..." she muttered.

Chelsea giggled as she started reading.

_"I might talk a lot about Food_

_"And you might have a bit of an Attitude_

_"All this, including my appearance as Child-Like_

_"We have much in common, we are alike_

_"You might dislike Mushrooms_

_"Because you ate a Poisionous One_

_"But I'll make you the most delicious Mushroom Dish_

_"With a smell better than Perfumes"_

Natalie pondered for a minute.

"Heh, I'll take what I can get. At least he isn't like my brother."

The girls laughed at her remark.

"What?" Natalie asked confused.

"Nothing..." Chelsea gasped as she laughed. "Lily, your 'treasure riddle' is next."

"Haha, very funny, Chels," Lily said sarcasticly.

_"My Uncle is Regis_

_"My cousin is Sabrina_

_"I'm a Prince of a Far Away Land_

_"Your a Treasure Hunter that is oh so Grand_

_"My full name is a total of 16 Names_

_"Trying to remember it all is such a Pain_

_"My Lady, if your looking for Treasure_

_"Take me, I'll come in complete Pleasure"_

"Hehe, I know who that is!" Sabrina giggled.

"Hmm... I wonder..." Lily blushed madly.

"Next is... Chelsea..." Chelsea blushed.

"I'd say it's the cowboy," Lanna said.

"Yeah, I think we all agree!" Julia said.

"Sh-shut up...!" Chelsea stammered.

She managed to compose herself enough to read out the last, but not least, riddle.

_"An Animal Trader by Vocation_

_"I'm always switching to different a Location_

_"I'm on the Islands Monday and Tuesday_

_"You can find me at Mirabelle's; That's where I stay_

_"I'll never have the Courage_

_"To tell you I love you other than this riddle_

_"So I guess I'll just sit down_

_"And eat my cold Porridge"_

Chelsea's face turned the reddest of them all. A tomato could be jealous of the colour.

The girls laughed at Chelsea's reaction.

"Now, didn't we tell you?" Julia asked, poking Chelsea in the ribs.

Chelsea could only nod her head.

"Notice it's the only one that actually said 'I love you'" Lily laughed.

"Urgh, why couldn't mine say that?" Lanna whined.

* * *

><p>Vaughn stood frozen infront of the window. His skin paled.<p>

"Do this mean that she don't... like me?"

"She's probably just shocked that the opposite of her likes her," Will explained.

Vaughn gulped loudly. "I hope your right..."

"Anyway, can we go in now? I wanna see if Sabrina likes me!" Mark said impatiently.

"Mark, your such a blond. Of course she likes you. In fact, every girl who each of us written the riddle for likes us back," Pierre said.

"Blond? Your the good one talking there, Blondie," Mark shot back.

Vaughn let out a quiet chuckle.

Pierre rolled his eyes.

"Lets stop with the name calling and head inside to see the ladies," Will suggested.

"Yeah, lets do that," Denny agreed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, well, everyone's riddles are read, right?" Lanna asked.<p>

Chelsea nodded.

"Everyone knows who likes them, right?" Julia continued.

They all nodded.

"Okay, time to say who likes us...!" Sabrina cried.

The door bursted open, startling them.

"Wait!" cried a male voice. "I wanna find out too!"

It was Mark. Followed by every other boy on the islands.

"Well, this was unexpected..." Natalie uttered.

"Hold up, I have some last minute rules," Mark announced. "I got this from a friend named Luke who did this on his island," he continued. "Okay, well, every girl knows who like them right? Well, show everyone by coming up by smooching the guy who wrote your riddle on the lips!"

Gasps filled the room.

"Mark..." Vaughn growled.

"Oh shut up, Cowboy. Everyone knows who you have a crush on," Mark said.

Vaughn's face turned beet red as his eyes widened. Chelsea's did too.

"Anyway, so lets start with... Sabrina!" Mark called evilly.

"O-Okay..." she whispered.

Sabrina got up from where she was standing and walked up to Mark. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips then burried her head into her hands as she sat back where she was.

"Wow..." Mark muttered.

One by one, the girls pecked each boy on the lips. Julia and Elliot, Natalie and Pierre, Lily and Will and Lanna and Denny. The last one to do it was Chelsea.

_'Okay Chelsea, time to show them how to really kiss a guy,'_ she thought.

Vaughn must of been thinking what she was because when she was about to kiss him, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gasps came from everyone as they kissed.

The kiss was sweet, gentle, and delicate but at the same time firey and passonate. It was a moment of bliss for the couple. Everything melted from their world. It was only them, them in their own world.

They had to recutantly break for air. Vaughn and Chelsea panted heavily as he rested his forehead on top of hers.

"What made you want to kiss me like that?" he whispered.

Chelsea smiled. "You were the only one that said you loved me."

Vaughn smiled back. "Well, it's true. I love you..." he whispered as their lips connected once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I made Vaughn and Julia cousins but there isn't much to back that up. The only thing that might tip you off that they are is that Vaughn called Elliot a "Nerd" and in Elliot's riddle it said that Julia's cousin calls him a nerd. And yeah, Mark was a bit pervy to say that XD Sorry, I had to make him say something funny. Elliot's riddle originally said "And I'm inlove with you Too" but I already had "I love you" in Vaughn's riddle. I wanted his the only one to say "I love you" so... I used the black heart event in Island of Happiness for Pierre's Riddle because Natalie says she hates mushrooms so... I had to mention Luke in here XD Like seriously, where do you think Mark would get the idea of how to get the girl's to kiss them? XD <strong>**Well, there you have it, the Sunshine Islands version of "Riddles" I'm thinking of making a Grand Bazzar Version starring DirkXAnita, a More Friends of Mineral Town Version Starring GrayXClaire and a DS Cute Version starring SkyeXJill (That one may be tricky because he's a theif and everyone hates Skye in Forget-Me-Not Valley XD) I don't know If I will yet or not. If I get the motivation to, then I will. I must add, my favorite Riddle was Vaughn's (Hmm, I wonder why...? XD) I liked Denny's and Mark's too! I'd love to find out what riddles you liked. Tell me through a review and tell me if I should make more sequels to the Harvest Moon Series "Riddles"XD**


End file.
